1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable bench device for exercisers.
2. Description of Related Art
Exercisers are important to modern people having less time and space to exercise. Although a wide variety of exercisers have heretofore been provided, the bench thereof is not adjustable and thus limits the function.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an adjustable bench for exercisers to meet this end.